Monster
by Ja-Neigh-Neigh
Summary: Alfred F Jones, a rare mutant who is trying to overcome his past, discovers Charles Xavier's school for gifted youngsters. But is he ready to accept who or what he really is and feel safe around the people who meets? And when humanity pushes an even bigger threat, will he ever feel safe again?
1. Prolog

**Hi, it's Ja-Neigh-Neigh. This is my X Men Hetalia crossover. No flames and there is no pairings. If you want a pairing pretend that's the pairing. Please enjoy.**

"Arthur! Dear! There's a little boy in the horse enclosure!" 24 year old British woman, Elizabeth Francine Kirkland called out to her husband one July morning in the year of 1723.

Arthur Kirkland, her husband, rolled his eyes and set the water buckets he was transporting down.

"Elizabeth, why the bloody hell would a child randomly pop up on our farm? We moved to America to get away from the craziness and if this is your way of saying you are pregnant, tell me later! I'm busy." Arthur sighed.

Elizabeth snorted and sighed at her husbands stubborness as she grabbed his wrist pulling him away. She then pointed to the sleeping child in the pasture.

"Bloody hell! There is a child!" Arthur exclaimed only to be shushed by Elizabeth due to the child's slumber.

Lying in a bundle of thick grass, lay a lightly tanned and freckled 4 year old American boy. The boy had honey-blond hair and they later found out he had bright blue eyes. He wore traditional Native Indian clothing despite his American looks. To add to that, there was no one else around.

"Let us keep him!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"No, we are not keeping the child!" Arthur shot back.

"Come on, don't be a grump Arthur!" Elizabeth pouted.

"What about his family?"

"To bad for them! Those bloody gits shouldn't 'ave lost him!" Elizabeth puffed up hands on her hips.

Arthur shook his head defeated. "Fine..." He mumbled.

When the boy awoke he was delighted with the fact of a family. He couldn't remember much but he certainly remembered his name, which he claimed to be Alfred. Alfred fit into the family like their missing puzzle piece.

Alfred Kirkland became a regular homeschooled boy until 4 years after discovery, Mr. and Ms. Kirkland realized he wasn't maturing.

Arthur, who studied anything he could about the possible magic world passed it off saying "he's our son. I have no worries for him just hopes."

That was a lie though, Arthur did have worries, because 20 years later they took him to a nearby village's doctor. Elizabeth was now 48 years old, Arthur 50 years old and Alfred 5 years old. After looking at the child the doctor convicted them of Witchcraft. He thought they should be burned at the stake. The Kirkland's became completely self-sufficient after that, never going back to town.

Alfred was very attached to his family. The one thing he didn't understand was why his parents grew old but he couldn't. Elizabeth would always say. "You are different. You grow at your own pace. You are nothing but amazing."

Alfred also became close with Arthur. He wanted to be just like him, big eyebrows and all. Arthur was Alfred's superhero, idol and father.

To bad the village didn't like they Kirkland's as much as they liked each other.

Ten years after the visit to the doctor, Mr. and Ms. Kirkland died.

It was a cool August night. Alfred now has the appearance of an 8 year old. The Kirkland's were playing together in their living room when it happened. Alfred was sitting in Arthur's lap when suddenly they heard noises outside. The village had come to kill the "demon family." They came with torches and pitchforks, knives and guns.

As the flames engolfed the Kirkland residence Alfred refused to agree to his parents requests of him fleeing. He knew why the villagers had come.

Everything turned to chaos as people surrounded their home. With a yell all the guns began to fire. The screams of Alfred and Elizabeth indicated the bullet which had pierced and killed Arthur. Before the panicking Elizabeth could do anything, a burning beam collapsed crushing her. Tears streamed down his face as Alfred tried to save his writhing, pained mother. The young boy continued to call out to Arthur desperately hoping he would arise. Arthur's tears turned to steam as fire surrounded him and everything went black.

When Alfred awoke, his body ached the sun illuminated the burnt ash that was once his home and the charred bodies if his parents.

Alfred looked at himself, eyes full if tears. He had done this. He should have been dead but instead here he was with a few bruises, cuts and what looked like a bad sunburn.

As the young immortal and traumatized mutant looked himself over he came to a conclusion. He wasn't amazing. He was a monster.

A freaking monster.

**Hi, Ja-Neigh-Neigh. Please to not hate on the OC Elizabeth. Her middle name is Francine so you can pretend its Nyo!France or whoever you pair England with. Please review, I hope you liked it. This is only the prolog. I won't update as much as I'd want to do to stupid school. Anyways, reviews are loved. Thank you! Prepare for some X Men badass next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 1: Panic At the Coffee Shop

**November 2, 1962 (4 days after the Russian Missile Crisis)**

Alfred sighed and set down his newspaper. He glared down at the black and white print through his glasses. He had reread this paper about a million times since it was published two days ago. With a groan, his attention returned to the title of the article he was reading. It read "Russian Missile Crisis solved." Alfred had snorted when he first read the title. The way he saw it, Russia and America would always have problems.

It wasn't the fact that they had "solved" the problem that bugged Alfred. That was not why he was sitting by the edge of a busy street in New York, New York rereading the article a hundred times. No, he wanted to know how they solved it. The article told a bit about the problem but nothing about how it was solved.

Alfred tore his gaze away from the newspaper. He didn't understand why he found this so important. Maybe it was because the "Event."

Ever since the "Event" with his family Alfred had become very interested in politics. He also joined the American military and fought in every war he could, finding ways to slip in and out of the military without raising suspicion. In his mind, he thought he owed at least that much to Arthur and Elizabeth. They had come to this country to find peace, but because of Alfred, they found death.

As Alfred's thoughts drifted from politics to war to family, he couldn't help but have a relay of memories. The memories started happy. Working in the fields with Arthur, reading with Elizabeth, both of them smiling. Then the memories turned dark. The fire and their deaths, villagers screaming to burn the witches. Then the memories stopped at one certain moment; waking up and seeing his parents charred bodies. Alfred cursed himself.

The so called monster looked at his watch and sighed. It was time for work. Alfred currently worked at a local coffee shop.

Despite his immortality, he found no reason in going to school or getting a good job. If he got a good job and stayed in one place for too long, people would get suspicious. Someone would be bound to notice and bam! it's the "Event" all over again. So Alfred was always on the move, skipping from military base to military base to local McDonalds and other easy employment area's.

That's also why Alfred tried not to make friends. He was a likable guy and would love to have relationships with people, he just didn't want to repeat the "event."

Alfred stood up, straightening his aviators jacket and snatching up his newspaper. He began walking to the coffee shop, which was only two streets away, when something strange happened. Everyone and everything froze.

"Alfred F Jones? Or do you still go by Alfred Kirkland?" A British accented voice asked from behind.

Alfred spun around, his blue eyes narrowed. Alfred's face portrayed a mix of confusion, anger, terror, pain and disbelief. Behind the immortal American there was a man seated in a white and gray wheelchair. He had brown hair and blue eyes. The man's face displayed concern and a tad bit of sympathy. What caught Alfred's attention the most was the man's finger placement.

He was pressing his index and middle finger against his temple and then he closed his eyes slightly. As the man's expression became more concentrated and sad, Alfred got the feeling someone was rummaging through his memories. But that was impossible. Wasn't it?

"How do you know my name?" Alfred suddenly blurted out.

The man fully opened his eyes.

"If only we had met sooner." Was the man's response which caused Alfred to raise an eyebrow. "My name is Professor Charles Xavier," the man continued, "You have quite a gift Alfred. I would like to invite you to a school for chil- "

"First, If you're here to invite me to some school, the answer is no. You wouldn't want me anyways! Secondly, I don't know how you know about me or my past but I am not gifted! I am a monster! This so called gift killed my family! If you seem to know so much about me being a Kirkland and all you should know how they died! I am a freaking cursed monster!" Alfred defended, his anger rising and his eyes pained. Alfred held the man's calm gaze with a glare before looking down at his feet ashamed.

"I see." The Professor said his tone saddened.

Alfred took a deep breath and looked up to apologize but when he did, Charles Xavier was gone. Everything was back in motion, cars honking and driving down the busy streets, the clutters of people once again moving. A man in a wheelchair was nowhere to be found though. Alfred whipped his head back and forth, turning himself as he looked for the man.

"You are not alone. There are other's like you." Charles voice said loud in clear in Alfred's head. Alfred looked back in forth for the man, but he was still nowhere.

Alfred let out a deep breath. He ran his hands through his air confused, questions scurrying around in his head. Where had the Professor gone? A guy in a wheelchair can't disappear that fast. And what about his voice? How did everything just freeze like that? What did he mean? How did he know about the Kirkland's? Not the only one?

Alfred shook his head. There couldn't be more like him. He was a mess up. He was alone. Wasn't he?

Alfred couldn't take all the questions. He was practically ripping his hair out now. He could hear cars and police sirens in the distance.

Alfred turned his attention to his watch.

"Shit! I'm late for work!" Alfred exclaimed as he began to sprint.

A few pedestrians gave Alfred weird looks as he pushed between them. Alfred got to the street where the coffee shop was. When he got there, a crowd of people surrounded the building.

"Strange..." Alfred thought, "The coffee shop is never that busy usually."

Then Alfred saw it. Five police cars had surrounded the building.

The curious American blended in with the crowd of other curious American's, attempting to overhear the conversation of two cops. One twig-like cop (who looked too weak to be an officer) and then a redheaded cop. The other cops were on crowd control or inside the shop investigating.

"Yeah, so this is a photo of the guy from 25 years ago, this one is from 20 years ago, this one is from ten years ago and this one is recent." Twig cop told Redhead cop holding up some photos. "He looks the same in each photo! Creepy, isn't it?"

Alfred felt a lump in his throat and cold sweat begging to rain down his now pale face.

"So the government thinks this guy's a mutant?" Redhead cop asked. Alfred raised an eyebrow. A mutant? Redhead made it sound like there were more people like him.

"Of course they do! I mean look at him!" Twig cop jabbed his finger at the photo.

"Why does the government want mutants? They haven't been a threat so far." Redhead questioned, once again messing Alfred up by 'mutants' as in plural.

"They haven't been a threat YET!" Twig corrected.

All the blood drained from Alfred's face. "Shit," he muttered. He had made it this long without being caught, why now? He began trying to get out of the crowd, panicking at what the results may be if he stays.

"There he is!" He heard Twig cop yell behind him.

It was crucial for Alfred to run now, but before he could take another step the crowd parted and a hand grabbed Alfred's collar. The owner of this hand then proceeded in slamming Alfred's head against the hood if a patrol car.

"Alfred F Jones, you are under arrest and have the right to remain silent!" Twig cop, who Alfred now realized was also the cop who had grabbed his collar, shouted. The cold sting of metal cuffs were then slipped around Alfred's wrists.

"Dude? May I ask why the hell I'm being arrested?" Alfred asked impatiently as his head foot pushed against the car even more.

Officer Twig remained silent for a minute, contemplating his answer. Finally he spoke up again.

"For being a subject of mutation. In other words, the government would like custody of mutants like you."

"Mutants like me!? Ha! There aren't any others, it's just me! Plus if that's your reason it's pretty stupid dude. There's not much I can do to change it. I was kinda born this way." Alfred snapped back laughing.

The officer muttered something that sounded like imbecile. Alfred's cheek was now squashed against the patrol cars hood quite uncomfortably. Twig rolled his eyes at Alfred. He grabbed him by the neck of his coat once more and flung him into the back of a police truck. After securing and locking him in Twig looked at him.

"I said you had the right to remain silent!" He yelled. Only then did Alfred see the fear in Twig's eyes that was so similar to the fear in his own.

As the door slammed shut Alfred looked down at his feet shaking half fear half laughter. It had taking the government this long to find him. Then that question returned to his mind though, ending the reign of laughter.

Where there others like him? Is that what the Professor meant? As these questions dominated the others in Alfred's mind he only said thing.

"Dammit."

**~~~~Authors Note~~~~**

**If you have read this, thank you. Please review and/or follow. It would be much appreciated. As for this chapter, we must assemble the team before we start the big action. I hope you are liking it. If you have any suggestions don't hesitate to tell me. NO FLAMES THOUGH, please. As for the OC Elizabeth who showed up in the prolog, you can pretend she is the Nyo or character of whoever you ship Arthur with. See you next chapter. As a hint, the next chapter will be called:**

**Chapter Two: Meeting Canadians**


End file.
